Mr Scratch
by Susie G
Summary: Emily has been hunting Peter Lewis who has landed himself in the U.S. She is on her way to D.C. & wonders how the team will take learning of her and Hotch's passionate relationship; however along the way Hotch winds up in a bad situation as a victim of Peter Lewis. Does the team die? Will Hotch kill Emily? Or will they make it in time to save Hotch who is at the mercy of a killer?


_This is my version of Mr. Scratch. This is one of my favorite, ever episodes and I think Matthew Gray Gubler did an extravagant job directing it. I wanted to take this story and put my own twist on it, adding Emily in of course! I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Garcia frantically ran through the bull pen, up the catwalk and into Hotch's office, drawing the attention of the other agents working busily at their desks.

Hotch looked towards his doorway as the usually bubbly blonde made an alarming entrance, "What is it?" he asked, looking away from the mound of files on his desk and sitting up a little straighter.

"I think I found our un-sub, his name is Peter Lewis." Garcia walked over to Hotch's desk and handed him a photo. "Bad news is, he is off the grid, but the good news is I got a ping."

Hotch tilted his head slightly sideways, "What kind of ping?"

"Emily shared with me a list of names she had running through the London Interpol office a few months ago." Garcia started to explain with her hands, "The names were of criminals who were suspected to have come to the United States. Anyways when I started searching for similar crimes, related to our current case, I got a ping and the name Peter Lewis popped up. It just so happens there was a string of crimes in London matching exactly the same as the ones we've been investigating here. The link was couples, husbands killing their wives but blaming it on a shadow monster."

"Did you call Emily?" Hotch tried to stay focused on Garcia, but just mentioning Emily's name already had him anticipating her arrival. He knew that since there was an overlap in crimes, Emily would soon be coming to the United States.

"Yes and I was able to get his whole life's history and a timeline of his crimes."

"Why was he suspected of coming to the United States?" Hotch asked.

"Well Sir Peter Lewis was born in London and orphaned before the age of one. He was raised in a what I found to be a very horrible children's home. When he was seven a couple in the United States wanted to adopt him, but when he got here the couple backed out and Lewis was forced to go back to London. Sir that couple..." Garcia paused in a saddening thought. "...they were the elderly couple we found at the first crime scene a few weeks ago."

Hotch looked deep into the photo of the un-sub, it all made sense. At every crime scene couples had been found. The husbands had killed their wives but yet claimed they saw a shadow monster do it and they could do nothing to stop it. "And the sage smell? Did the husbands claim to have smelled something before the attack?"

"Yes sir, I forgot to mention that and Emily has forwarded me all her electronic files."

Hotch was itching to catch this un-sub. "Garcia do everything you can to find this guy." He ordered gently, while simultaneously thinking about Emily. He hasn't seen her for nearly six months and longed to hold her in his arms once again.

"Yes and sir you should know Emily is already on her way here." Garcia replied thinking only of the case and finding the un-sub at the present moment.

"Thank you. I'll update the team with this new information." Hotch told her as Garcia left his office and quickly went back to her lair to search for the un-sub's whereabouts.

Garcia didn't go unnoticed as she traipsed through the bull pen once again. The other agents were alarmed by her demeanor. Morgan stood to his feet, "Garcia?"

"Not now my sweet hunk of chocolate, I got an un-sub to find."

"That was weird." JJ said, watching Garcia go through the bull pen doors.

Morgan quickly went to Hotch's office and popped his head in the door, "What's going on?"

Hotch had his phone in hand dialing Emily's number, just when Morgan stepped in his office. Hotch felt embarrassed, as if he was caught red-handed doing something he shouldn't have been doing. He reacted to Morgan more firmly than he had intended to and said "Gather the team. Garcia uncovered some new information about the case. I will be there to brief you in a few minutes."

Morgan didn't question Hotch and left to gather the team, suspicious of why he made Hotch jump with surprise.

Hotch started dialing the number once again. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited while it rang, walking over to his office door and closing it for privacy.

"Aaron." Emily answered with excitement. She had been holding her phone anxiously waiting for his call.

Hotch nearly smiled when he heard her voice. He took a seat in his chair, with his back to his door. "Garcia just told me about Peter Lewis."

"We have been trying to catch him since last year. I figured he would make an appearance in the states soon enough."

"You were right." Hotch paused. "Garcia said you were on your way."

"I'm on a plane as we speak." Emily thought a moment, not having lost any of her profiling skills she surmised why Hotch was calling, "But you didn't call about Peter Lewis did you?"

"No. The team doesn't know." Hotch said in nearly a whisper.

"About us you mean?" Emily replied.

Hotch could hear Emily breathing through the phone as she waited for his response. "Yes I mean about us."

Hotch and Emily found each other when Emily came to help rescue JJ. At first they kept friendly correspondence that eventually lent itself to a deeper more meaningful relationship.

Hotch had visited London twice since JJ's unfortunate kidnapping. Each visit Hotch made was a passionate love affair that always came to an abrupt end, leaving him longing to be entangled in her arms, wanting to feel the softness of her ivory skin pressed firmly against him in heated passion.

The mornings of Hotch's departures were wrought with desperation and for Emily a profound sadness. Tiredly she would crawl out of bed, lacing Hotch's shirt around her bare arms, barely buttoning it closed, leaving her chest nearly fully exposed. The end of the shirt would rest just at the top of her toned thighs, tickling her soft skin with light movement as she walked into the living room. It was there in the living room she would find Hotch. Fiercely he would greet her pulling her into him, kissing her fervidly, never wanting to let go and then without a word he would abruptly release her from his intense embrace, grab his bags and walk through the front door. He would stop on the porch and turn to her with smile as he said, "Until next time." Hotch never said goodbye, letting Emily know he would intend to see her again.

"Are we going to tell them?" Emily asked.

"I like the sound of we." Hotch said.

"Then that's a yes." Emily assumed.

"Yes but it should be after we catch Peter Lewis."

"Agreed." Emily replied. "I should be there around 8pm your time."

"It will be good to see you." Hotch said, envisioning how it would feel to hold her in his arms once again.

"I can't wait." Emily said seductively.

* * *

Hotch was alone in the SUV when he got a call, "Go ahead Garcia."

"I found Lewis and I'm sending his address to your GPS as we speak."

"Good." Hotch awaited to see where she was sending him. When it came in he said, "I'm closest to him. Let the others know and have them meet me there."

"His address has already been sent to their GPS as well." Garcia assured him, "And Sir Emily just landed. I had an SUV pick her up and I will send her your way."

"Good work Garcia."

"Be careful Sir."

Hotch then disconnected the call. He soon came up on Peter Lewis' house. He exited the SUV in his Kevlar, with no backup. He had reason to believe a doctor named Susannah Regan and her husband were in grave danger, he couldn't wait for the team to arrive. Hotch made his way towards the porch, he drew his weapon and proceeded with extreme caution. Once on the porch he knocked vigorously and said, "Peter Lewis, FBI! Open up!" No answer came from inside. Hotch placed his hand on the door and slowly twisted the knob, it was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. There in the foyer stood Mr. Regan and his wife Susannah who was laying on the floor. "Mr. Regan." It was obvious to Hotch Mr. Ragan was in some sort of drug induced state.

"Agent Hotchner, he wanted you to see this." Mr. Regan said with a smile as he walked over to nearby table and picked up a letter opener.

"No, Mr. Regan put it down!" Hotch demanded.

Without another word Mr. Regan stuck the letter opener in his neck and fell to the ground in an imminent death.

Hotch ran to his side, "Mr. Regan, no!" Hotch's concern for Mr. Regan's well-being briefly caused him to let his guard down and soon he was enveloped in a cloud of sage smelling smoke. Hotch's instincts went into overdrive as he desperately tried to fight back, but it was to no avail as a black void consumed him, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner..." Lewis said in a high almost whisper like tone as Hotch fell limp to the floor.

Hotch's eye lids fought to open. The room was first a blur as he regained consciousness, his arms and legs felt heavy as he tried to move them. Each effort he made to stand only made a flinch of movement.

"Don't try to move, you won't be able too." Lewis told him.

Hotch rested his body against the desk leg, he was sitting against on the floor. He could hear his phone buzzing close by, he saw it lit up and moving in light vibrations on the floor, "My phone." He mumbled.

Lewis smiled, watching Hotch try to move to get it, but his effort was fruitless.

"My team...there coming for you." Hotch said, while he could still hear and watch his phone ringing and then...

"Agent Hotchner, your phone isn't ringing." Lewis stated.

Hotch looked down towards his phone, only a moment ago it was lit blue with an incoming call and now it was black. "No." Hotch said.

"Shhh, listen, they are here." Lewis said sitting back in his chair that towered above Hotch.

Hotch could hear them pulling in the drive and then he saw it, Reid was getting out of the driver's seat of the SUV. _No, that not's right._ He thought to himself. _Reid never drives._

The team ran into the house, coming all in at the same door that led into the kitchen. "No." Hotch tried to call to them but he couldn't get the words to come loudly enough from his mouth. _They need to split up._

Reid saw a shadow move across a darkened hall, "Guys, this way." He called to the team.

Hotch could only shake his head. His arms rose up in the air as he tried to reach for them. _They need to split up, this isn't right. They are going to get hurt._ His thoughts tortured him as he watched helplessly.

Reid made his way down the hall; he passed up a doorway to a small room without clearing it and then all of sudden the first gunshot rang through the house. JJ was looking at Reid the moment it sounded, watching as the contents of Reid's head splatter on a screen door that lead outside, "Reid!"

"What is it?" Morgan yelled across the room.

"Oh God, Reid's down! He's down!" In a moment of tormenting chaos, JJ let her guard down and another shot was fired, her last breath was stolen in a split second, sending her lifeless form to rest over Reid's nearly decapitated body.

"No." Hotch could see it, Lewis was picking them off one by one. "No." He could feel his eyes sting with tears. "JJ, Reid." Hotch's breathing was labored as he barely expelled their names.

Morgan saw a shadowy figure run across the floor into another room, "There he is!" Another shot was fired. Morgan could feel the air off the bullet as it buzzed past him, hitting Rossi who was standing only inches behind him. Morgan turned to see Rossi sink to the floor next to him. He looked at his feet and saw Rossi holding his neck as the blood spurted uncontrollably between his fingers, "Rossi!" Morgan yelled kneeling next to him.

Rossi nodded towards the living room, "Go." was the only word that barely escaped his mouth before slumping lifeless on the kitchen floor.

Morgan ran un-cautiously towards the living room, he caught a glimpse of Hotch who was leaned immobile against a desk, watching in a cognizant coma. "Hotch!" Morgan called to him.

Hotch could see Lewis standing behind Morgan. He tried desperately to warn him, uttering in coherently and unable to move, but it was too late. Another shot was fired and Morgan fell to the floor writhing with a gushing wound to his neck. His horrified eyes met with Hotch. "No." Hotch said trying to move, but it was to no avail. Hotch could feel the salty emotion swell in the corner of his eyes. He watched as Lewis walked right up to Morgan, towering above him. Lewis watched with a smile while Morgan was in the throes of death. Hotch couldn't move, he couldn't stop the inevitable. Lewis pointed his gun at Morgan and with one final shot Morgan was rendered dead.

Hotch looked down at his hand, he was now holding a gun. He didn't know how he grabbed it or where it came from. Hotch saw the front door of the house beginning to open. He heard Emily's voice softly whispering in his ear, "It's Peter Lewis, kill him, kill him."

The front door was opening further and further.

Hotch felt a small amount of strength returning to his limbs, he was able to raise his arm and aim the gun. _Now all I have to do is kill him,_ Hotch thought, concentrating intensely. Slowly Hotch watched as a body started to emerge around the door. When the body came into full view he saw Lewis and shot. The moment the shot penetrated the form he saw Emily's face gasping in horror, clutching her chest as the blood oozed between her fingers. It wasn't Lewis, "No! Emily!" He couldn't take it back, the deed had been done. Hotch had shot the woman he loved. He watched in terror as she fell to her knees, staying in an upright position briefly before she lost control of the rest of her body and fell the rest of the way to the floor with her dead eyes staring at him.

Hotch could feel his chest heaving in panic. "No...no!" He had begun to find his voice once again; it didn't seem as strenuous to speak as it had only moments ago.

"Agent Hotchner." Lewis' voice came eerily, like a cool night breeze whisking through the trees and dancing in the shadows.

Hotch watched as Emily's body slowly disappeared and Lewis' voice became ever more prevalent.

"Agent Hotchner." Lewis said once again.

Emily's body was gone, "No." Hotch whispered, feeling the tears trail down his face. He blinked a few times and saw Lewis sitting in front of him, peering like an owl through a hollow tree.

"I know what scares you Agent Hotchner."

Hotch saw his gun laying a few feet away from him. He sat up a little straighter, slowly regaining his mobility.

Lewis grabbed the bloody letter opener sticking out of Mr. Regan's neck. He put it in Hotch's hands, "Your team is here." Lewis stood up and walked behind Hotch.

Hotch could hear the sirens, _was it real this time?_ He propped himself on one knee and placed the other foot in front of him to hold his balance. "I need my gun." Hotch told Lewis.

Lewis smiled devilishly more than willing to oblige, "Of course." Lewis was certain Hotch was in the state of mind to kill himself or the first agent that walked through that door, he had no qualms about handing Hotch's gun to him.

Hotch dropped the letter opener and took the gun, _shoot Peter, he's standing behind you. Don't shoot at the door, don't shoot at the door._ Hotch kept telling himself. He aimed it towards the front door and suddenly the door was kicked in. Hotch briefly saw Morgan come barreling in, on guard and quickly clearing his immediate surroundings.

Emily proceeded Morgan, pausing briefly in a moment of shock as she saw Hotch pointing the gun at her. It was that exact moment she watched as Hotch swiveled around abruptly, knocking himself off balance while shooting wildly at Lewis. His free arm flailed trying to find something to catch his balance. "Oh my…! Aaron!" Emily called to him in a hail of bullets. She ran behind him, catching his balance before he fell all the way to the floor.

Hotch had emptied his clip.

Rossi was also quick to his aid, kneeling in front of him "Hotch?" He said sternly trying to get his attention, only moments after he stopped shooting.

Hotch shoved the gun towards Rossi, who was in front of him. "Here, take it, take it." He said.

Rossi took the gun.

Morgan ran after Peter who had only been wounded by Hotch's gunfire.

"Aaron?" Emily said again, cradling him in her arms as he fell backwards into her. Tears sprung to her eyes, she had never seen Hotch so out of control, and his eyes were wild darting in all directions.

This time Hotch heard the sweetest voice saying his name, it felt real. A moment of focus overcame him; he looked up, "Emily?"

Hotch's right arm reached for her left shoulder as he turned himself around to face her. _She is alive!_

The force Hotch had pulling on her shoulder was so intense that Emily fell the rest of the way into him, in a tight embrace. "You're okay." She said crying wrapping her arms around him. Both agents were wobbly as they held to each other, finally when their bodies were pressed firmly together they found their balance, "You're okay." Emily said again. She could feel Hotch's labored breathing on her neck, concerned he needed immediate medical attention she pulled away to look in Hotch's eyes. He had perspired greatly from the ordeal, his eyes were blood shot and fear was still hidden beneath his dark orbs.

Hotch put his hands on either side of Emily's face, "You're alive."

"I'm right here." Emily said, too placing on of her hands on the side of his face. She could feel him lean into her palm, reminiscing in her touch. His eyes closed and Emily could feel the tears swell in her eyes. Her heart quivered as she watched him, so vulnerable, exposed and most of all openly loving.

After a moment, Hotch nearly became startled and his eyes shot open looking anxiously around him. "Where's JJ and Reid?"

Rossi who had now stood to his feet answered, "They covered the back and will be here in a minute."

Emily could physically see Hotch's body deflate, knowing that JJ and Reid were safe.

Hotch focused back at Emily; she was biting her lip, trying to force back the tears that had already began to traipse down her face. He firmly cupped her jaw line as his fingers trailed between the auburn strands of her pony tail, softly caressing them. "I love you."

Emily was overwhelmed, she shook her head, letting herself cry. "I love you too."

"Will you stay?" Hotch asked, hoping she would not return to London.

Emily let out her first sob, leaning into Hotch's hand.

Hotch was now supporting her weight, waiting desperately for a response.

Emily had planned to return to the states once Peter Lewis was captured she just had not shared that with anybody, because she didn't know how long it would take. Now that Peter Lewis had been captured she could finally say, "I will."

* * *

 _I hope ya'll enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you thought!_


End file.
